That's What Friends Are For
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: Johnny gets framed for something, and lands in jail. So Two Bit and Dally decide to do stupid things to get in with him. A birthday fic dedicated to Lauren. [One Shot]


**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Johnny gets framed, and lands in jail. So Two-Bit and Dally decide to do stupid things to get in with him. A birthday fic dedicated to Lauren.

**Author Notes: **This one's for Lauren (a.k.a. onemanshow). Why? Because I love her so much. XD It's like a birthday gift. So, everyone turn and say, "**Happy birthday, Lauren!**" right now. Yes, right now right now.

Anyway, yeah, and here goes the fic!

**That's What Friends Are For**

Two-Bit laughed. "You serious, officer? The kid'd never do nothin' like that!"

"Oh, yeah?" the police man squinted down at Johnny with his beady, brown eyes, as if he were trying—but failing miserably—to look into his soul. But Johnny just stared back, not knowing what was going on. "Looks like a criminal to me!"

The 18 year old cocked a brow. "Okay, it ain't funny no more. Johnny'd never 'violate private property', whatever the hell that means."

As if he didn't hear Two-Bit at all, the police officer grabbed Johnny by the collar. "Kid, you're comin' with me."

"B-b-but . . .!" Johnny sputtered, trying to break free. But the police officer threw him into the back of the car.

"What the hell, man?" Two-Bit was just about ready to flip out his switchblade.

"Unless you wanna end up in jail, too, you'd better just shut up," the policeman spat, getting quickly into the car. He turned on the ignition, and was off.

The greaser just stood there, speechless. Dumbfounded. Well, not like he wasn't most of the time, but he was extra dumbfounded right now. "Y-yeah, you'd better get outta here!" he yelled, though the car was out of sight. "Damn . . . ! That no good . . ." he muttered a bit to himself. "Tells me I should shut up unless I wanna end up in jail, too . . . That little . . . Wait, a sec. End up in jail, too . . .?"

---

"AND YOU LET HIM!"

"I- well- wh-what was I s'posed to do, then, huh?"

"I don't know, but you just . . . let him!"

"C'mon, Dal, it's gonna be okay. Johnny'll be—"

"YOU LET HIM!"

"W-wait, c'mon, now, d-don't crack your knuckles like that . . ."

Ponyboy sat further back into the sofa, watching Dally trying not to punch Two-Bit. But Johnny? In jail? The 14 year old let out a soft sigh. What was the world coming to?

"We gotta get him out," Dally said, now pacing back and forth.

"How?" Ponyboy blurted out, even though he didn't mean to. He really didn't want to get on Dally's bad side right now. Instead of getting mad, the greaser only paced back and forth even faster. For once, it seemed he was actually thinking deeply.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes a bit before opening his mouth. "I got an—"

"Not now, Two-Bit," Dally snapped, going back into 'pacing' mode.

"But Dal—"

"No, Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit made a face, and then looked down at the ground. "I have an idea, though!" Ponyboy covered up a laugh by pretending to cough. "We can get in jail with the kid, so he won't be so lonely!"

"I got it!" Dally blurted out. "We can get in jail with the kid, so he won't be so lonely!"

"Yeah!" Two-Bit immediately agreed. "Hey, wait . . ." he frowned a bit. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Dally gave him the 'because-I'm-obviously-a-lot-smarter-than-you' look. "So what the fuck're we waitin' for? Let's get the hell in jail!"

Ponyboy sighed before looking back at his book. 'It's so crazy . . . that it might actually work,' he thought.

---

Two dark figures stood by the drugstore, smoke coming from between their lips as if they were dragons or something. One couldn't help but think they looked suspicious. You could even say that every greaser was suspicious. And you could tell they were greasers by their leather jackets, flipped-up collars, and their cold stares. But they seemed . . . 'over-suspicious', as if they were charting their own actions. It seemed like they were too cool, and too dark, and too mysterious, and too . . .

"Dal, it ain't workin'."

"Well, why the hell ain't it? I always get dragged in for lookin' suspicious."

"D'you think we look . . . _too _suspicious?"

"Too suspicious my ass. Let's do somethin' else."

---

Two-Bit clearly tucked the pack of Camels into his pocket. You could even tell by the huge, square bulge. They even made sure that the clerk was looking their way! But for some reason, the stupid ol' fart didn't do anything. In fact, it seemed as if he was looking past them. The two greasers glanced at each other, and Two-Bit dropped something onto the ground with a clang.

But still, the store clerk didn't budge. The two rolled their eyes, and Two-Bit even tried whistling. Then, the store clerk glanced towards them just as Dally stuffed a beer under his jacket. But the clerk still didn't do anything. "Is this guy blind or somethin'?" Dally muttered to Two-Bit, who just shrugged.

"This ain't workin', so let's blow this joint." Two-Bit picked up a small piece of candy and they headed to the door. But a booming voice stopped them.

"Excuse me, sir, you have to pay for that," came the voice of the store clerk.

Dally twitched. What was up with that store clerk! But instead of paying for it, they just kept on walking.

"SECURITY!"

Just as they opened the door, they were welcomed by two hard punches in the face that made them drop whatever they were carrying. After that, the two were thrown out onto the street. Spitting out some blood, Dally growled a bit.

". . . We didn't even get into jail!"

---

The greaser stood back in the shadows, watching her every move. Then, he jumped out at her, clutching her shoulders . . .!

"Hey, Kathy, d'you got some money I can borrow?"

"No, Two-Bit."

"Oh. Okay. Later."

---

The greaser stood back in the shadows, watching her every move. Then, he jumped out at her, clutching her shoulders . . . !

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY! ALL OF IT!"

And with that, a purse went flying right into the 18 year old's face, creating a loud cracking noise.

"Dammit, Two-Bit, I told you that I ain't got any money on me!"

". . . Kathy?"

Dally blew out a puff of smoke, watching Two-Bit get hit over and over and over and over again. Actually, it was kind of fun watching it, but they had to get into jail soon. Who knows what those bastards were doing to Johnny? "As fun as that might be . . ." the greaser grabbed her purse, "We really gotta get goin' now."

"Y-yeah . . ." Two-Bit held his bloody nose. "Um, see you!"

Dally rolled his eyes a bit at Two-Bit. "Man, you could'a gotten into jail if she didn't kick your ass instead."

"She did not kick my ass!"

"She was from where I was standing."

"Hey! Get back here . . . !"

---

"Dammit, let's just go visit him," Dally muttered. "Man, who's fucked up idea was this? I mean, really, Two-Bit, what the hell were you thinking when you said that we should get into jail with him?"

"I have no idea," Two-Bit replied, feeling a bit guilty right now. But he got a big enough beating today to forget that it was Dally's idea to steal his idea.

The two walked into the jail, looking around. It was a cold, dirty, filthy place. Just as they remembered it. Two-Bit walked over to some guard sitting behind a counter. "Hey, man, I like what you've done with the place!" he said cheerfully. But the guard just spat at him.

Dally pushed Two-Bit aside and looked the guard in the eye. "We're here to see a friend of ours." The guard said nothing. "Damn, what the hell is wrong with all you people? You don't pay attention to anything! Bunch of dumbasses."

"Let us see our friend!" Two-Bit blurted out.

"No can do," the guard said casually, "Unless you wanna see where you're gonna be stayin' . . ."

The two greasers glanced at each other and cracked their knuckles.

---

"Guys!" Johnny stood up from his seat on the ground. "How'd you . . .?"

Dally spit out some blood, and Two-Bit grinned, and one could see some missing teeth. "That don't matter, kid," Dally told Johnny while trying to look at him through his black eye.

"You guys look like you took a real beating—"

"Don't ask," the 17 year old said, cutting him off.

"Yeah," Two-Bit said, and then ruffled Johnny's hair a bit. "We needed to get in here with you, y'know?"

"Why . . .?"

Dally chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" Johnny cocked his head to one side.

"This sounds stupid, but it's what friends are for, I guess."

-

_A good friend will come and bail you out of jail . . ._

_A true friend will be sitting next to you saying, "Damn, we fucked up."_

_Happy birthday, Lauren._

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well, hope all of you liked it! Sorry if you didn't like all those different scenarios that didn't really link, but it's just them doing a bunch of stupid stuff. 

Review. NOW. And say happy birthday, while you're at it!


End file.
